Final Destination 6
Final Destination 6 is a 2014 American horror film. Within [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Destination_5 Final Destination 5] was a prequel to the first four films, it will be a sequel to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Final_Destination The Final Destination] setting two years after the events of the fourth film, and to be the sixth [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Destination_(film_series) Final Destination] film in the franchise. It features the return of Wendy Christensen, with Mary Elizabeth Winstead reprising her role. It was released on November 14, 2014 in regular, 3D and IMAX theaters. Plot Kyle Brooks is at the Californian Stadium with fiancé Amy Abrams, their friends David Garfield and Rebecca Groesbeck as well as Kyle's half brother Fred, Rebecca's sister Crystal and couple Tom and Destiny. Accident occurs that kills them which lead to Kyle having a vision of the accident happening. As Kyle gets into fight with Tom leading them to leave the stadium the accident has officially happen and the survivors now has escaped their death, which kills both Tom and Destiny from a flying large stereo that crushes them both. Meanwhile after the incident the group (Kyle, Amy, Crystal, Fred, David and Rebecca) were warned by William Bludworth that they may have escaped death but they will never overcome it. Refusing to believe him Kyle struggles to do so as they met up with Roller coaster survivor Wendy Christensen who she told him and Amy about what is going on. Death begins to conquer killing Tyler while he is at work when gets shredded into pieces. Death than comes after Crystal while getting her hair done she gets her hair glued on the overheating hairdryer that bursts into flames burning her to death. Than death than comes after Rebecca while going grocery shopping. She nearly got crushed by the falling shelves and after leaving and ended up getting crushed by a giant truck bunker while being blocked by another car and unable to escape as Kyle, Wendy and devoted Fred are too late to save her. To get his mind of his girlfriend Rebecca's death, Fred bought tickets to a live concert his mind off of it but Kyle warns him that death is coming after him next, but he refuses to believe him as Amy also went, realizing that nothing bad will happen. While at a concert Kyle and Wendy tries to sneak it but fail to warn Fred and Amy. Although Amy also envision like her fiance that death is approaching. She and Fred eventually escaped from being crushed by a giant tower leading to tragedy. They all get together with Kyle and Wendy but the four are unable to escape as fire occurs causing for the stadium to explode. They head though the vent hoping they can escape though Fred gets smacked to death by a swinging blunt object. The vent than begins to burn up the metal in which Kyle and Amy escape although Wendy has fallen to her death as they mourn on Wendy's death. Months later, Kyle and Amy got married and have a child. While celebrating their blissful life, while leaving their child with the nanny for their date Kyle envisions that something is going to happen. Their car ran out of gas while in the train tracks though unable to escape they bearly got out before the train crashes their car. Though it was all a false alarm a truck spins out of control rescuing Amy and they survived death again. Though when the nanny and their son were going to give them a ride home Amy gets crushed by a tire from the destroyed car and Kyle is last seen screaming about to get crushed by a rolling truck that bursts into flames killing him. Cast *Jacob Artist as Kyle Brooks, Fred's twin brother and fiancé of Amy. He has a vision of the accident and becomes one of the victims of the football game accident. *Amy Tammie as Amy Abrams, Kyle's fiancé. She is one of the victims of the football game accident. *Hayley Hasselhoff as Rebecca Groesbeck, Amy's best friend and David's girlfriend. She is one of the victims of the football game accident. *Tyler James Williams as David Garfield, Rebecca's boyfriend and Kyle's best friend. He is one of the victims of the football game accident. *Taylor Lautner as Fred Brooks, Kyle's twin brother and India's boyfriend. He is one of the victims of the football accident. *JoJo as Crystal Groesbeck, Rebecca's sister and Fred's girlfriend. She is one of the victims of the football game accident. *Kyle Gallner as Tom, one of the victims of the football game accident. *Rihanna as Destiny, Tom's girlfriend and one of the victims of the football game accident. *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Wendy Christensen, survivor of the roller coaster accident from Final Destination 3. *Tony Todd as William Bludworth, warns survivors that death is still after them since they cheated Death. Production Development Final Destination 6 opening scene was announced to be taking place at the football stadium.Final Destination 6 to survive death from Football Stadium. Retreived March 8, 2012. From the stadium, it shows a live concert when accident is occuring upon them, which means death is coming. Steven Quale, who directed [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Destination_5 Final Destination 5], will direct Final Destination 6.Final Destination 6 is coming! Retrieved July 31, 2013. The story summary for Final Destination 6 will take place after the events of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Final_Destination The Final Destination], the 2009 fourth installment, while Final Destination 5 serves as a prequel to the entire franchise, taking place way before the plane crash in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Destination Final Destination]. Filming Final Destination 6 will be taking place in Los Angeles where the film's opening sequences of the L.A. Concert Stadium is having a massive accident. Filming began filming on July 2013, with Rihanna's schedule conflict for her Diamonds World Tour has been avoided in order for her to give some time to star into the film.Shoplifters, new movie directed by David Mackeenzie, to start filming in summer 2013. Retreived June 10, 2013. The film will be finished by September 2013. Filming will be taking place in Los Angeles, California.Los Angeles, California. Retreived June 10, 2013. Casting Final Destionation 6 will star Amy Tammie, Darren Criss, JoJo, Rihanna, Liam Hemsworth Liam Hemsworth, Kyle Gallner as six college students.Amy Tammie's New Film. Retreived June 10, 2013.Jojo's New Film. Retreived June 10, 2013.Khleo's New Film. Retreived June 10, 2013.Brittney Wilson's New Film. Retreived June 10, 2013.Alden Ehrenreich's New Film. Retreived June 10, 2013.Kyle Gallner's New Film. Retrieved June 10, 2013. Mary Elizabeth Winstead, who starred in Final Destination 3 in 2006, will reprise her role as Wendy Christensen. It was reveled that Wendy has survived the train accident, and being rescued by an unseen person. Release Final Destination 6 will be released theatrically into theaters on November 14, 2014 in the United States.Shoplifters To Open In Theaters on June 2014. Retrieved June 11, 2013. It's United Kingdom release date is set for September 5, 2014. It's original release date is set for March 14, 2014, but it's release date has since been pushed back to August 29, 2014, for various reasons.Final Destination 6 moved from March 2014 to August 2014. Retrieved August 13, 2013. The film will be released in Australia on November 27, 2014, and in the United Kingdom on December 4, 2014. Final Destination 6 was released on DVD on April 7, 2015. Reaction Critical reception The film received generally mixed to positive reviews. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 54% of 129 critics have given the film a positive review, with an average rating of 5.8 out of 10 and an audience rating of 52%, making it the first and as yet only installment of the series to garner a "fresh" certification. It is currently the highest rated film in the series on the site. The site's consensus is, "It's still only for the gore-thirsty faithful, but Final Destination 6 represents a surprising return to form for the franchise". On Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average score out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, gives the film a score of 50 based on 24 reviews. The film was criticized for failing to bring anything new to the franchise, weak character development, and average dialogue. Though the reception to acting has been largely mixed, most positive reviews praised the film for being an improvement over the previous installment in the series, The Final Destination. Reviews also praised the use of 3D, the visual effects, the inventive death scenes, the return of suspense as opposed to a campy feel, and for both the premonition disaster sequence and the ending. Richard Roeper stated in his review "From the opening credits to the final kill this film displays a great use of 3-D." Todd Gilchrist of Boxoffice Magazine has declared the film in his review for being "the best 3D horror movie ever made." He described Final Destination 5 as "a clean, glossy thriller shot in native 3D (not post-conversion) that maximizes the technology without straining the audience's credulity or their constitutions." He also stated "Calling anything the 'best 3D horror film' has the ring of crowning the world's tallest midget, but Quale uses 3D almost shockingly well." In a review for Toronto.com, Linda Barnard has stated "this could be a case where the 3-D-shot movie is worth the extra few bucks to see". The visual effects were praised for improving on the weak CGI from the previous installment. Betty Jo Tucker of ReelTalk Movie Reviews said in her review "The film boasts some of the best visual effects ever, especially the bridge-crumbling sequence at the beginning of the film." In his review of Final Destination 5, Roger Ebert said "...the special effects do an excellent job of beheading, incinerating, vivisecting, squishing and so on." "Final Destination 5 contain some of the most fun effects ever seen that purely enhance the thrills and bloody spills, rather than detract from them," stated Lisa Giles-Keddie from uk.real.com. The death scenes in the film have been praised as being suspenseful, creative, and shocking. Boxoffice Magazine said in praise, "viewers connect to both the relatable pain of everyday injury and the gory gratification of a well-constructed, larger-than-life set piece." Nj.com opined, "Admitted, there is a certain inventiveness to the way director Steven Quale stages the violence." San Francisco Chronicle said that the characters are "killed in gruesome and spectacular ways". The gymnastic set piece has been praised as "anxiety-filled", "a beautiful example of successful comic suspense", "Hitchcockian edge-of-your-seat suspense", and "inventively grotesque". Film.com stated in their review "The subsequent deaths are hit-or-miss, but they all show some creative spark. Quale sets them up like a cross between a joke and a magic trick, carefully establishing crucial details."Review: Final Destination 5 Film.com The opening bridge collapse has garnered considerable critical praise, with many stating it as being on par with the pile-up sequence from Final Destination 2. It has been said to be "one of the single best sequences of any film all year" by Boxoffice Magazine. Uk.real.com stated that the opening bridge collapse sequence is "beautifully directed and choreographed". Eric D. Snider has stated in his review for Film.com that "The opening premonition is nerve-janglingly effective." The New York Post called the bridge collapse sequence "spectacular", and Daily News deemed it "terrifying". USA Today commented on the sequence, saying "The effect is terrific and reminiscent of the bridge destruction from Mission: Impossible III." Betsy Sharkey, a Los Angeles Times film critic stated in her negative review "I will say, the bus, and the bridge it must cross, does make for a pretty incredible wham-bam opening sequence," and further added "The big crumble is a stunner of an opener." In a review for MSN.com, Kat Murphy said "the fifth chapter starts out with a slambang catastrophe", then stated that the bridge collapse is "skillfully orchestrated", and "this sequence is actually enhanced by 3-D: Holes in the disintegrating bridge seem to pull the gaze down – dizzyingly – to the river below, and jagged camera angles on hanging railings and sliding debris muddle our sense of what's up, what's down." The Hollywood Reporter praised "This film's opening sequence is undeniably spectacular." Aaron Hillis from The Village Voice called the bridge collapse "breathtakingly staged". The Advocate stated that "Director Steve Quale and writer Heisserer stage the bridge’s collapse in swift but exacting detail."'Final Destination 5' keeps the series alive The Advocate The Austin Chronicle said the bridge collapse sequence is "spectacularly gruesome".Final Destination 5 The Austin Chronicle The Advertising Standards Authority in the UK ruled that the original theatrical poster, which had been used on buses and trains during the summer, "was likely to cause fear and undue distress to children". It ruled that the advert must not appear in the original form again. Warner Bros. countered by stating that the poster "accurately reflected the content of the film in an appropriate manner without causing excessive fear or distress". They also added that the poster's dark grey and black colours were "unlikely to engage the attention of young children", and that the "surreal" image did not feature people, blood or display any real life violence. The ASA, which had received 13 complaints, with three stating that their children (aged between 1 and 3) had been upset, ruled "We considered the image was likely to catch the attention of children, especially because it was shown on a poster on the Underground, where it was an untargeted medium. Because very young children might view this ad depicting violence, it was likely to cause fear and undue distress to children." Box office Final Destination 6 has the highest opening day gross for the franchise earning $11 million for a now projected total between $25 - $30 million opening weekend, which may lead as the biggest debut for a film in the Final Destination franchise. Leading its total to $30 million on its opening weekend, it has the best opening weekend ever for the franchise but ranked #3 at the charts behind Dumb and Number To and Big Hero 6. The film grossed a total of $68 million in North America, including $116 million of which came from overseas, bringing it's total to $188 million worldwide. This made it the highest-grossing film in the franchise to date (both domestically and worldwide), but fell short to The Final Destination overseas ($119 million). References External links *''Final Destination 6'' at Internet Movie Database